Cache for RP 2
Jaillox Yeah... but EVERY 15 MINUTES OR SO *twins reach out and grab Warden's fingers, stick them in their mouths and are slobbering all over them* *2:01 Rigbybestie1510 Sorry... Awww... ow... ow ow ow OW... they're biting! Get 'em off me, get 'em off, get 'em off! *2:01 Jaillox *pulls twins off* You silly babies... *You don't bi-wait... did you say BITE?! *2:05 Rigbybestie1510 Yes... they were biting... *has bite marks on fingers* *2:07 Jaillox *checks twins' mouths, and sure enough, there are tips of four teeth - two on top, and two on bottom* Oh, Wardy! They're teething! The- they're teething... *face goes from being to to because she realizes how much more the twins will be crying and biting on everything, including Mistress's nipples* *2:11 Rigbybestie1510 Uh, oh... they getting teeth isn't a good thing, is it? *2:12 Jaillox In some places, yes, but in other places, no... *We'll have to start bottle feeding them... all the time... *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *2:15 Jaillox And we'll have to be more careful... because they could really hurt us... *2:15 Rigbybestie1510 I'll say! *Wait, bottle feeding? Already? Oh, no... I'll be retiring in NO time... *2:16 Jaillox No you won't... you still have PLENTY of time... *They are just babies, after all... *sniffs* I can't believe they're already teething... they grow up too fast... *We're getting old, aren't we? *2:23 Rigbybestie1510 Yep... I can't be getting old! I feel younger everyday! BTW, I have NO idea how old I am... *2:24 Jaillox Oh, well, you're... um... Lemme see... I don't know either... *Heck, I don't even know how old I am... *2:26 Rigbybestie1510 Wait. We might not have ages... we might NEVER grow old! It's the perfect plan! We'll be like this forever! *2:27 Jaillox We can stay Young... *gets close to Warden's face* and fit... *gets closer* and Sexy... *kisses Warden* forever... *2:31 Rigbybestie1510 Really? *2:32 Jaillox Well, probably not... but i wish we could... *snuggles with Warden* Oh, Wardy... what are we going to do if I get pregnant again? *2:36 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... oh... I'm going to have to retire... *cries* *2:38 Jaillox No, no... I'll make sure that doesn't happen for a LONG time... *kisses Warden* It'll be ok, sweetie... *I wouldn't let that happen to my sweet, sweet Warden... *kisses him repeatedly* *2:43 Rigbybestie1510 *hugs her for comfort* I love you, dear... *2:43 Jaillox *hugs back* I love you too, sweetie... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *scene cuts to two weeks later* *Ugh... I really need to see a *vomits* doctor... *Can you bring Jailbot in here for him to *vomits* do a test on me? *I honestly don't *vomits* feel right... *2:50 Rigbybestie1510 JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *2:52 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in* Yes sir? *Mistress vomits on Jailbot* Eww... *wipes off* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *Are you ok, Mistress? You've been acting like you're sick lately... *2:58 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah, that's why I called you in here... she needs you to check her out, if you get what I mean... *sly look* Nah, seriously... *3:00 Jaillox Sure, I'll "check her out"... *vibrate mode activated* *jk *3:00 Rigbybestie1510 *3:01 Jaillox Now, uh... Mistress, I need either a urine or blood sample to test you... M: Blood sample, if you could... *holds out arm* *Jailbot takes blood sample* I'll be back with the results in 2 days tops. Sorry about the wait, but it takes awhile to check. *Jailbot leaves* *Oh, Wardy... What do you think the test will say? *3:07 Rigbybestie1510 I hope it doesn't say you're pregnant or something... *3:07 Jaillox Well, if it does... what are we going to do? *3:08 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... I have no idea... well, we DID say, well , you said, that you/we wanted another baby, so we'd have three... *3:09 Jaillox Yes, I did... *kisses Warden* *And I'm hoping we have another one... *3:11 Rigbybestie1510 Ooh, and after was have the baby, can we get a puppy? *claps hands and bounces on bed* *stops* And, I won't do like I did with the last one... *we* *3:12 Jaillox Well, we need to wait for a few years if we want to get one, because just imagine three babies around a puppy... *3:14 Rigbybestie1510 Hmm... *imagines the babies playing with the puppy* Aww... *suddenly, they start attacking the puppy, then rip it's skin off*... Aww... It won't be THAT bad... *3:15 Jaillox Yes, but what would it do to them? *imagines puppy licking one of the babies' hands, then rips the entire arm off* *3:16 Rigbybestie1510 Ewww... okay... no puppy for now... *3:17 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in* I have the results! Mistress: Well, that was quick. What are they? *waiting for dramatic effect* *Jailbot: Mistress... you're pregnant. *Mistress smiles happily, looks at Warden* *she hugs him* Oh, did you hear that? I'm pregnant again! *3:20 Rigbybestie1510 YES! I'm going to have another little brother or sister! I mean, son or daughter! *3:23 Jaillox Oh, this is so exciting! *she starts crying while hugging him* *Oh, sweetie... we're going to be parents again! *kisses him* I'm just... it's too... *faints in his arms* *3:27 Rigbybestie1510 Geez. The pressure's getting to her... *puts smelling salts under her nose* *3:27 Jaillox *wakes up* Huh? What? *What happened? *Man, I don't remember ANYTHING that happened today... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *Rigbybestie1510 *3:38 Rigbybestie1510 Sweetie, we're having another baby! *3:39 Jaillox *faints again* *3:40 Rigbybestie1510 *3:43 Jaillox *Mistress comes to* Oh, what happened? *Wardy? What happened? *3:48 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... well, you fainted TWICE after hearing about us having another baby... PLEASE DON'T FAINT AGAIN... *3:49 Jaillox We're having another baby? OH MY GOD! *covers mouth, squeals* IiM SO *vomits* shit... HAPPY *DO we know what it is yet? *3:52 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... Jailbot? *3:52 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in* Yes, sir? *3:55 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... do you know what the gender of the baby is? *3:55 Jaillox Not yet, sir. That takes awhile... *We should know that by 4 months, though, sir. *You are now away. *4:05 Rigbybestie1510 Oh... okay... that'll be all, Jailbot. *You are no longer away. *4:05 Jaillox *Jailbot leaves* *Oh, I hope it's a girl! *I can't believe that I'm pregnant again! *lays head on Warden's shoulder* I love you, sweetie... *4:14 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, too, dear... we'll have another baby that will love and cherish us... *4:16 Jaillox I know! It will be so exciting! *We need to think of baby names for if it's a boy and/or a girl *that last part didn't come out right *if it's a boy or a girl *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *4:20 Jaillox NUU *RIEGGS *PLZ COEM BAEK *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *4:22 Jaillox RIEGGS *UR BAEK *Oh, Wardy... what are we going to name the baby? *4:24 Rigbybestie1510 Ty, can you make a cache? I was looking at a video of that movie RBJ was in and T.S. had a black screen, but was still on, but I didn't know WHAT to do... So, I had to unplug and come back on... I was SO scared T.S. shut down for good... *4:24 Jaillox I only have it back to 2:00, but I'll do it of what I have